Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics, especially client devices such as navigation systems, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including location-based information services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
Wireless signal communications currently used in wireless devices such as digital TV, cellular phones, laptops, and satellite communications systems and are integral to the modern telecommunication infrastructure. Multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technology is a key enabling technology for next generation wireless communication systems and is widely adopted in many standards, including third generation partnership project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11n, and IEEE 802.16e. A wireless device can become impractically complex when decoding denser data transmissions.
Thus, a need still remains for detection and decoding mechanisms to effectively incorporate known information of the data transmissions. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.